


if true is north, then i am true south

by mosquiting



Series: show me where my armor ends, show me where my skin begins [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, M/M, What else is new, i am the worst again, i'm sorry andrew, ily but life is life, katelyn and aaron have a baby girl, neil is a liar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquiting/pseuds/mosquiting
Summary: Neil Abram Josten myślał, że już nigdy w życiu nie będzie musiał kłamać. I że kiedyś znalazł kogoś, kto będzie go podtrzymywał przy tej decyzji. Bez niego Neil znowu chwycił się tego, co było mu znane - kłamstwa. Kłamstwa, w które powoli sam zaczął wierzyć.





	if true is north, then i am true south

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałabym, że napiszę coś dla szerszej (niż ja sama) publiki. I to jeszcze raz. Ale jestem tutaj, siedzę na moim balkonie, patrząc na startujące samoloty i słuchając jak moi sąsiedzi się kłócą, z laptopem na kolanach i skończoną drugą częścią mojego fanfica.  
> Skończyłam egzaminy i wena sama mnie jakoś złapała, jakbym odżyła po tych wszystkich zarwanych nocach i hektolitrach energetyków.
> 
> Tytuł: [Sleeping At Last - South](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRD-8h8h98o)

Neil patrzył w zamyśleniu na przesuwające się za oknem samochodu budynki. Był zmęczony. Rozgrywki Exy wchodziły w decydującą fazę i treningi stawały się coraz ostrzejsze i dłuższe. W zeszłym roku odpadli w drugiej rundzie play-offów i tym razem nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Nie, kiedy mieli najlepszego bramkarza w swojej drużynie. Neil zacisnął zęby. Nie był zmęczony tylko z powodu treningu. Niemal całą swoją energię wykorzystał na to, żeby nie wybuchnąć ze złości na boisku, kiedy Andrew odbijał kolejną niemożliwą do obrony piłkę. Albo z radości. Sam nie wiedział, które uczucie rozlewało się wtedy po jego ciele. Wiedział jednak na pewno to, że z chwilą, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Andrew w szatni Chicago Swallows, zakładającego na siebie czarno-żółty strój drużyny, wszystko co było między nimi jeszcze przed trzema laty odżyło w nim, jakby od ich ostatniego spotkania nie minęła nawet minuta. Neil miał nadzieję, naprawdę miał wielką nadzieję, że już nic między nimi nie zostało, że pogodził się z myślą, że Andrew i on to skończona sprawa. Łudził się, od kiedy dowiedział się, że Minyard przenosi się do Chicago, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Widocznie w jego życiu nic nie mogło być nigdy dobrze, choć tyle razy mówił innym, że tak właśnie jest. I Neil był tym wyczerpany.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go coś, co powiedział do niego Ryan. Prawdopodobnie jego imię. Ryan położył rękę na kolanie Neila i delikatnie je uścisnął, próbując pozyskać jego uwagę. Neil odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Oczy Lockwooda były wpatrzone w przednią szybę, ale na jego czole rysowała się zmarszczka, która pojawiała się za każdym razem, kiedy się martwił.

\- **Wszystko dobrze? Na chwilę odpłynąłeś** – Ryan rzucił mu krótkie pytające spojrzenie, jego kciuk zaczął zataczać powolne kółka na kolanie Neila. – **Coś nie tak z treningiem? Dzisiaj był pierwszy raz z Minyardem? Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest…**

\- **Nie, to nie to** – Neil przerwał mu, wiedząc co chce powiedzieć. Nie chciał usłyszeć, jakim to potworem jest Andrew Minyard. Bo dobrze wiedział, że nim nie był. Josten westchnął i potarł oczy, a potem uśmiechnął się w stronę Ryana. Kłamstwa zawsze wychodziły mu najlepiej. – **Po prostu… ten sezon jest ciężki, to wszystko.**

\- **Wiem, wiem** – zmarszczka na czole wyższego mężczyzny się wygładziła, a ręka, pozostająca dotąd na kolanie Neila, powędrowała z powrotem na kierownicę. – **W redakcji mamy urwanie głowy, poza tym szef chce wyciągnąć od nas profile najlepszych zawodników. Nie pozwolił mi zrobić twojej.**

Neil parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. Ich związek nie był do końca… publiczny. Wiedziały o nim tylko najbliższe osoby. I oczywiście zespół Neila oraz współpracownicy Ryana. To dlatego Lockwood odsuwany był od każdej sprawy związanej z najszybszym napastnikiem Chicago Swallows. I może dlatego też, że za każdym razem pisał o nim, że jest największą wschodzącą gwiazdą Exy i że kiedyś prześcignie Kevina Daya.

\- **Sam zadzwoniłbym do Keitha, żeby ci mnie odebrał** – mruknął Josten, układając się wygodniej w siedzeniu samochodu Ryana. Ciemnozielone BMW przecinało ulice Chicago z cichym pomrukiem silnika, zostawiając za sobą ruchliwsze ulice. Mieszkanie Neila znajdowało się w spokojniejszej dzielnicy. Nie był to szczyt luksusów i Josten zdecydowanie mógł pozwolić sobie na coś lepszego, patrząc na jego wypłatę, ale jakoś nigdy nie zależało mu na tym, by mieć coś lepszego. Mieszkał tam już prawie od dwóch lat i przyzwyczaił się do tego miejsca. Większość jego sąsiadów była starsza i nikt, oprócz paru osób, nie interesował się Exy, więc miał tam względny spokój. Co do Ryana… nie mieszkali razem, ale wyższy mężczyzna był u niego tak często, że mógł być uznawany za mieszkańca. Lockwood nigdy nie wspomniał o wspólnym zamieszkaniu, ale Neil wiedział, że to _następny krok_. I bał się, że kiedyś zostanie on podjęty. Nie był na to przygotowany. Na pewno nie teraz. I prawdopodobnie nigdy, wiedząc, jak dzisiaj zareagował na niskiego blond bramkarza, którego nie widział od trzech lat.

\- **Za to dostałem Minyarda** – rzucił Ryan, patrząc w boczne lusterko i zmieniając pas. Nie zauważył, że Neil zamarł i przełknął ślinę, próbując jak najszybciej się opanować. – **Jeśli wszystko między wami dobrze… Myślisz, że dasz radę namówić go na wywiad? Wiem, że w życiu ich nie robił, ale znasz go i może jeśli poprosisz, to pozwoli mi na kilka pytań?**

 _Poprosisz_. Neil odwrócił głowę w stronę okna.

\- **Spróbuję** – powiedział, siląc się na swój normalny ton. Widział kątem oka, że Ryan się uśmiechnął. Nieprzyjemne uczucie rozlało się po całym ciele Neila. Dobrze wiedział, co to było.

Neil Abram Josten myślał, że już nigdy w życiu nie będzie musiał kłamać. I że znalazł w swoim życiu coś, co będzie go podtrzymywało przy tej decyzji. Nie coś, _kogoś_. Kiedy Andrew odszedł, Neil chciał uciec jak najdalej od Palmetto. Wyjąć ze skrytki swój ostatni fałszywy paszport, którego nie oddał FBI i wylecieć ze Stanów. Na lotnisku zatrzymał go David Wymack. Widocznie Neil był cholernie przewidywalny. Trener czekał na niego przy wejściu z założonymi rękami i znudzoną miną. Powiedział mu, że Minyard nie jest jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma go w tym miejscu. Andrew nie był jego odpowiedzią. Neil wrócił do Palmetto, skończył swój ostatni rok, wygrywając mistrzostwo i dostał się do profesjonalnej drużyny. Ryan nie był kimś, kogo spotkał i się w nim zakochał. Neil się nie zakochiwał. Ryan był… kolejnym kłamstwem, które stworzył Nathaniel Wiesninski, żeby uciec przed swoją przeszłością. Stworzył je nie tylko dla innych, ale także dla siebie i powoli sam zaczął w nie wierzyć.

Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w dniu mistrzostwa, jakie Neil zdobył razem z Palmetto Foxes, w jego ostatnim roku w Palmetto. Wymack miał obawy przed wywiadem z reporterem z Exy Today, znając wcześniejsze wyczyny Neila z mediami, ale nie mógł nic zrobić – tradycją było, że kapitan zwycięskiej drużyny udzielał go zaraz po tym, jak na pucharze zostanie wygrawerowana nazwa drużyny. Lockwood, pomimo tego, że był młody, trzymał się stricte tematów związanych z Exy i ani razu nie spytał Neila o jego ojca czy o inne osobiste rzeczy. Sam był zapalonym fanem Exy, który, jak powiedział Jostenowi, z powodu braku talentu, skończył jedynie pisząc o tym sporcie, a nie grając w niego, co mu kompletnie odpowiadało. Był przyjazny, ale nigdy nie wychodził poza profesjonalne ramy. Kiedy Neil powiedział mu o kontrakcie z Chicago Swallows, Ryan uśmiechnął się i podał mu wizytówkę. Najwyraźniej Exy Today miało swoją siedzibę w tym samym mieście.

Następnym razem spotkali się już w Illinois, kiedy Chicago Swallows przedstawiało swojego nowego napastnika. Zamienili kilka słów, Ryan zaprosił go na obiad, ale Neil odmówił. Nadal nie przystosował się do nowego miasta, choć Matt i Dan starali się, żeby nie czuł się nieswojo. Przez cały pierwszy rok on i Lockwood spotykali się tylko na stopie profesjonalnej, nic więcej. To słowa Matta zmusiły Neila, żeby wyszedł ze swojej skorupy i poszukał innych znajomych, niż zawodnicy z jego drużyny. Wybór padł na Ryana. Neil wygrzebał jego wizytówkę z portfela i zadzwonił. Nie zorientował się od razu (oczywiście), że Lockwood jest nim… zainteresowany w _taki sposób_. Dotarło to do niego dopiero kilka miesięcy później, kiedy siedzieli w mieszkaniu wyższego mężczyzny i oglądali Exy, Ryan pijąc piwo, a Neil, trzymając się zaleceń swojego dietetyka, sącząc swoją wodę. Nie było w ich spotkaniu nic dziwnego, oprócz tego, że kiedy Neil odwrócił wzrok w stronę Ryana, ten patrzył na niego w taki sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś patrzył na niego Andrew. I Neil znowu chciał _to_ poczuć. Więc pochylił się i pocałował Ryana, nie pytając o pozwolenie. Chwilę później oderwał się od Lockwooda z przerażeniem, ale ten tylko wymamrotał szybkie: „Wreszcie” i przyciągnął Neila z powrotem do siebie.

Tak Neil stworzył kłamstwo. Kłamał, że czuł coś do Ryana, chcąc zakryć tym jaki cholernie pusty czuł się w środku. Chciał stworzyć iluzję życia, w którym _wszystko było dobrze_. I po raz kolejny Andrew Minyard obnażył jego kłamstwa.

***

Andrew siedział na dachu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami z butelką whisky w dłoniach i patrzył na nieznane sobie miasto, które powoli spowijał mrok. Nie był jeszcze do końca pijany, ale nie było to nic, czego nie mógł zmienić, pociągając kilka łyków z butelki opartej o jego kolano. Nienawidził swojej pamięci. Odtwarzała mu każdą okropną sekundę tego popołudnia, niczym zepsuty odtwarzacz, który w kółko gra tę samą melodię. Rude włosy Neila pomiędzy palcami Ryana Lockwooda. Usta Neila na ustach Ryana Lockwooda.

Andrew rzucił ze złością swoim telefonem, który potoczył się po dachu, niemal spadając. Minyard zacisnął zęby i napił się z butelki. W tym momencie jego staromodna Motorola rozdzwoniła się. Andrew podniósł brwi – nie zepsuła się jeszcze?

Teraz miał inny problem. Musiał po nią sięgnąć. W innej sytuacji nawet nie próbowałby tego zrobić, ale ten akurat dzwonek był zaprogramowany dla osoby, która nie darowałaby mu, gdyby nie odebrał. A więc odłożył whisky na bok i na czworakach, próbując nie patrzeć, jak blisko jest krawędzi dachu, dotarł do telefonu, chwycił go i wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce, odbierając połączenie.

\- **Czego?**

\- **Mi ciebie też miło słyszeć, Andrew** – Katelyn Minyard odpowiedziała mu ze stoickim spokojem. W tle usłyszał głośny, dziecięcy głos, krzyczący: „Wujek Drew!”. – **Charlie strasznie chciała spytać się, jak poszedł ci pierwszy trening z nową drużyną. Nie żeby twój brat pytał się kilka razy czy już do ciebie zadzwoniłam.**

Andrew przewrócił oczami. Kiedy ktoś powiedział mu dwa lata temu, że będzie rozmawiał z Katelyn, dziewczyną, a teraz żoną, swojego brata bliźniaka w normalny sposób i nie jednostronnymi groźbami, prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się na niego z nożem. Andrew myślał, że kiedy tylko skończą Palmetto, on i Aaron w życiu nigdy się do siebie nie odezwą. I w zasadzie tak było, przez pierwsze półtora roku. Minyard nie miał żadnych wieści od swojego bliźniaka, który studiował medycynę gdzieś na drugim końcu kraju, mieszkając razem ze swoją dziewczyną – cheerleaderką. Któregoś wieczoru jego komórka wyświetliła, że dzwoni do niego nieznany numer. Kiedy usłyszał w słuchawce głos Katelyn, jego palec od razu powędrował do przycisku, którym rozłączało się połączenie. Ale w ostatniej sekundzie dziewczyna krzyknęła: „Jestem w ciąży!” i to podtrzymało zainteresowanie Andrew. Katelyn, mimo to, jak Andrew ją przerażał, zadzwoniła do niego, żeby powiadomić go o tym, że zostanie… wujkiem. I że mimo tego, jak on i Aaron rozstali się te kilkanaście miesięcy temu, chciałaby, żeby Andrew był obecny w życiu swojej bratanicy. Katelyn nie prosiła go, nie błagała. Postawiła przed nim fakty i to, czego sama chciała, a potem pozwoliła mu decydować. Andrew zastanawiał się czy czasami była cheerleaderka nie rozumiała go lepiej niż jego własny brat. Charlie przyszła na świat dwa miesiące później i ku zupełnemu zdziwieniu Aarona, Andrew zjawił się na jej chrzcinach. Od tej pory ich kontakty zaczęły się poprawiać, chociaż zwykle to Katelyn dzwoniła do Andrew.

\- **Trening jak każdy inny** – powiedział, próbując zakryć swoją wściekłość znudzeniem, a potem pociągnął następny łyk brązowego alkoholu. Na jego nieszczęście, Katelyn za dobrze go znała. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale dziewczyna, którą uważał kiedyś za niebezpieczeństwo, teraz wyłapywała w jego głosie najdrobniejszą zmianę.

\- **Chodzi o Neila, prawda?** – zapytała i Andrew niemal zobaczył, jak jej perfekcyjne brwi unoszą się do góry.

\- **Ryan Lockwood** – wynucił Andrew, a potem podniósł butelkę do ust, spodziewając się pytania kim do cholery jest Ryan Lockwood.

Ale po drugiej stronie zapadła głucha cisza. Andrew ściągnął brwi i oderwał usta od szyjki butelki, odstawiając ją na twarde podłoże. Coś było nie tak.

\- **Och, Andrew…**

\- **Co, Katelyn? O co ci kurwa chodzi?**

\- **Myślałam, że wiedziałeś** – usta Minyarda otworzyły się mimowolnie już drugi raz tego dnia. Katelyn wiedziała? Wiedziała, że Neil jest z kimś innym? Jak… - **Neil przyjechał z Ryanem w maju do Palmetto, na mecz o trzecie miejsce. Byli wszyscy ze starej drużyny, oprócz ciebie. Przedstawił go nam i poprosił, żebyśmy utrzymali to w tajemnicy, ale… Myślałam, że ty… Tak mi przykro, Andr…**

Tym razem jego komórka poleciała o wiele dalej, za krawędź dachu. Dźwięk rozbijającego się o bruk przedmiotu jeszcze długo dźwięczał Andrew w uszach.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, wiem, wiem. Przepraszam za Andrew. Kocham go całym moim sercem, bo to prawdopodobnie jedna z moich ulubionych postaci książkowych, jaką spotkałam w swoim jeszcze krótkim życiu. Musiałam. Ale hej! Jego relacja z Katelyn? Czytając fanfiction z AFTG zauważyłam, że bardzo podobały mi się prace, w których Katelyn i Andrew wytworzyli jakąś więź. A więc i ja, pomimo iż piszę w jako tako nazwanym "kanonie", postanowiłam taką relację umieścić, mimo iż początki ich znajomości były... wyboiste, mówiąc lekko.
> 
> Chrzest Charlie - pomyślałam, że Aaron, który spędził dzieciństwo z Tildą i Hemmickami, był prawdopodobnie wychowany w wierze chrześcijańskiej (katolickiej?) i dlatego zdecydował się na chrzest swojego dziecka. Charlie jest świetna i jej ulubionym wujkiem jest wujek Drew. Będzie wyższa od swojego ojca i wujka, nie martwcie się.


End file.
